


Just Us

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni, swangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz were always helping other people, whether that be the Serpents or the Pretty Poisons, or Betty Cooper on her insane sleuthing adventures—they rarely were able to enjoy lovely, quality time with one another. Well, one night, Toni happens to let slip that she is a great cook, and Cheryl’s competitive nature comes out to play.





	Just Us

Toni Topaz bit down on her bottom lip thoughtfully while she listened to the melodic, soft humming of her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom. Using her tip toes, the redhead reached for the top shelf for pasta sauce, having to climb on top of the marble countertop in order to snag a couple of jars. The ex-Serpent narrowed her gaze at the beautiful Blossom before her, wondering if she had worn that revealing skirt on purpose; the way it lifted with the movement and posture of her body, her hips on display as her fingers grazed against her own thighs as a way to hike up the material even more, and the smallest turn of the girl’s head made Toni realize that this was on purpose. Now that she thought about it… the sauce for spaghetti was normally in the pantry, not one of the highest cabinets. “Cheryl… when did the sauce get up there?”

“Don’t you remember?” Titling her head ever so slightly in feign innocence, she pursed her lips. “I moved them a week ago. Nana Rose asked me to make some space in the pantry for her big cherry-cherry pie ingredients.”

Toni chuckled lightly, nodding slowly as a way to show Cheryl that she remembered—she remembered the conversation about the cherry-cherry pie, although she doesn’t recall Nana Rose asking the youngest Blossom to move anything for spacial reasons. The entire house was clean and neatly organized, and she had seen the pantry a couple of times during her and Cheryl’s late-night movie marathons. There was plenty of room. “Oh, right, for that wealthy Blossom party I’m not invited to.”

Sending her girlfriend a narrowed glare, Cheryl crossed her arms pointedly. “I don’t care what Nana Rose says, or what any of my family will say, okay? You’re my plus one. You’re _always_ invited, Toni.” Placing the two jars on the countertop behind her, Cheryl gently pushed the pink haired girl into the edge of the counter, lips turning up into a happy grin. Seeing her like this, happy and loving, made Toni feel like the most lucky woman in the entire world. Despite all of the traumatic experiences her girlfriend had to encounter throughout her life, she was here, alive and breathing, and able to finally be free of her devious mother. Now that she knew what it felt like to be truly, genuinely loved and cared for, there is nothing in this world that could ruin it. Nothing that could come in between them.

The shorter girl lovingly placed a tiny kiss onto the Blossom’s before pulling away with a content sigh. “Do you need any help making the pasta? According to Sweet Pea and Fangs, I make it so much better than mama Fogarty. I’m kind of a pasta legend.”

Cheryl’s mouth parted a bit in awe. “Ignoring the fact that you just said something Jughead probably would and I find that… unsettling… you can cook?” She took a step back and looked at her girlfriend up and down as if she were trying to spot if the girl before her was a clone, or something of the sort. “And you think you’re better than me? Oh, my sweet, I love you but there’s just no way.”

Toni slid away from her girlfriend, crossing her arms as a small frown appeared on her features. “Well, there were weeks where pasta was all I had. I had to have leftovers for a whole week before I could make another one. That process was my normal for sometimes even months. Trust me, I perfected pasta.”

Cheryl’s red lips distorted as she bit down on the inside of her cheek in thought. “Fine, then I guess this comes to a competition. Whoever makes the best wins.”

“I can invite the boys over and they can taste test,” Toni offered, whipping out her phone from her back pocket. “Besides, they’ll just love getting fed. It’ll help Fangs, too, because he sometimes doesn’t eat to make sure his five other siblings can.”

“Oh, my God, that’s so sad…”

“Yeah… anyways, while I call them, could you grab me some alfredo sauce from the cupboard, please, babe?” Toni smiled thankfully and placed a chaste kiss on Cheryl’s cheek before she dialed one of the boy’s and placed the phone to her ear. “Thanks, babe!”

“I didn’t say yes, but I love you, too,” Cheryl huffed playfully, moving back towards the countertop. “It was a bad idea to wear a skirt… my knees hurt.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Pea, do you want to try the sauce, tell me how it tastes?” Toni cocked an eyebrow, gathering some of the white sauce onto her wooden spoon and placing her hand under it in case it spills over while she slowly lifts it towards his mouth. Sweet Pea gently takes the spoon from her and sips it, smacking his lips as if it would accentuate the taste. “So… whatcha think, Pea?”

“I think you two should have more cooking competitions,” Fangs announced with a satisfied grin—he mimicked his best friend, tasting the sauce in its entirety. “Damn, Topaz, I’ve missed your spaghetti.”

“Me, too,” Sweet Pea groaned, “can I have one more taste? It’s so fucking good, Topaz.”

“No, you can have some more when it’s all done,” Toni playfully slapped the boy’s shoulder, but grinned at the memories that surfaced. On long days when her uncle wasn’t at the trailer, Toni would invite the boys over for some company and she would cook them all a bowl of spaghetti. Her preferred sauce was alfredo, but still she had found the perfect red tomato sauce recipe just in case she ever ran out. And Fangs would bring one of the family games his mother had collected over the years, usually Uno or clue despite Sweet Pea or Toni always winning each game he brought, and they would just fuck around all night. It was a lovely escape, a thankful distraction for each of them.

“Now try mine,” Cheryl sweetly insisted, practically forcing it down the Serpent boy’s throats. It was clear the competition was getting to her, because so far Toni was in the lead according to her two best friends. “I swear, if you two are just saying hers is good because you don’t like me…”

“To be fair, you did attack them with the Pretty Poisons,” Toni sent her girlfriend a pointed look. “I know you apologized, but they’re not just going to forgive and forget.”

“Says the girl who pulled both one of the Poisons and Sweet Pea in for a threesome,” Cheryl laughed, sending her girlfriend a kiss. “If Sweet Pea was so down to fuck both of you…” she paused to shiver in disgust, “clearly that doesn’t matter anymore. Mmhm, you also offered him the first taste. Cute. Are you going to order him to strip?”

“Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have thought of my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend and stopped myself,” Toni sighed dramatically. “It’s been awhile since I’ve kissed Sweet Pea.”

“If anyone brings up that up again I’m going to go get Peaches,” Fangs announced with a curled lip. “Stop, seriously, it’s weird to use it against one another in a seductive way.”

“I’ll stop if you tell me how great my sauce was,” Cheryl smiled over-enthusiastically. “Which better be tastier than Toni’s.”

“Toni is a goddess at making spaghetti, Cheryl,” Sweet Pea chuckled, crossing his arms as he gave the redhead a sympathetic tight-lipped smile. “She’s made it all her life, for months at a time just getting by with that. Yours tastes really good, it does, but Toni… she’s a pro when it comes to spaghetti.”

“Is this why you wanted them instead of literally anyone else?” Cheryl huffed towards Toni, crossing her arms. “Or do you favor Sweet—“

Toni, knowing exactly which bitter statement was going to come out of her mouth, interrupted before she could finished. “I brought them because not only do they get a nice hot meal and we needed someone to judge, but I want us to be friends again. What I started during the musical, I stopped because I didn’t want to ruin what I had with you. I love you, Cheryl, so if you’re going to make any more jokes about Sweet Pea and I, do it now and get it over with.”

Cheryl stood there for a couple of moments, before a sinister smile grew on her lips. The three glanced at her curiously, eyeing the metal spoon she brought out from the utensil drawer. “What are you going to do, scoop my eyes out?” Sweet Pea backed away with his arms up, telling her he was ready to protect himself.

The Blossom rolled her eyes before she took a spoonful of her sauce and flicked it at Toni with a loud laugh, “that’s Sweet Pea after you tie him to the motel bed and you and Peaches have your way.” Fangs sighed, standing to the side as he watched Toni gape in surprise, wiping off the sauce that landed on her neck. She stomped over and used her hip to move Cheryl away from the utensil drawer so she could grab her own spoon.

Flinging the sauce at Cheryl, she remarked, “you when you saw me in red and reverted back to HBIC Cheryl who hated me.”

“Toni!” Cheryl gasped as the white sauce splattered into her hair.

“I feel like Cheryl’s comebacks would be much better if she had alfredo sauce,” Fangs called aloud, figuring that none of them would actually hear what he had said over their heated competition, but both Sweet Pea and Toni joined Cheryl in her laughter.

“My special side is going to be a can of peaches with cream,” Cheryl chucked a small scoop of spaghetti, part of it landing between Toni’s breasts, and then another part of her handful hitting Sweet Pea’s chest, which draped over his arm.

“Why isn’t Fangs a part of this?” Toni turned to her best friend with a narrowed gaze, who backed up with his hands in surrender. “You’re not safe, either, Fogarty.”

“I’m not the one who tried to fuck Sweet Pea and Peaches n’ Cream,” Fangs shot back. “Nor did I try to tell my beau that they needed to leave the school because they looked hot in red.”

“But you’ve gotten drunk and—“

“No, nope, I have not,” Fangs shook his head, laughing nervously. “That’s not the same as a threesome at the _school_ , no less. Nor did I leave him high and dry.”

Toni glared, “what was I supposed to do, go through with it and then meet up with my girlfriend and talk to her as if I hadn’t done anything?” Both Sweet Pea and Toni flung a part of her spaghetti—Sweet Pea expertly tossed the noodles into Fangs’ hair, and Toni managed to get him square in the face.

“You can’t team up, that’s not fair!” Fangs cried, walking over towards Cheryl. “We’re a team now, I don’t care what you say.”

Cheryl nodded, handing him the pan of the tomato sauce and a ladle. “Just make sure we win, Fogarty.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Cheryl and Toni sighed in content to themselves, glancing about the room uncaring of the red and white sauce that pooled on the floor and dribbled down the walls. Noodles were strewn around the floor, cold and smushed. Sweet Pea and Fangs were leaned up against the cabinets, equally as uncaring. They were just glad this war was over. A ceasefire was called, mostly because both sides had run out of sauce and noodles. “So… hopefully all of your disgust for what I almost did is gone?” Toni raised her eyebrows as she looked at Cheryl tenderly. “It happened a while ago, but I know you’ve always held it against me. If we have to get into another spaghetti fight to get over it, then I’ll boil another pot of water to prepare.”

Cheryl laughed lightly, swiping some of the sauce Toni had made from her cheek. Sucking on her finger, she smacked her lips and grinned over at her girlfriend. “Wow, your sauce really is good, they weren’t lying.” She then grew serious, gently grabbing Toni’s fingers and entwining them with hers. “And, no, I’m all good now. I’m mostly just disgusted because it’s was with Sweet Pea.”

Sweet Pea groaned, “What did I do to you?”

“Nothing, really,” Cheryl shrugged, snickering, “you just… briefly… posed a threat to my relationship.”

“Threat?” Toni’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Despite what almost happened, Cher, Sweet Pea and I would never actually date. I love you way too much.”

“Really?” Cheryl perked up, placing her hand over her red-sauced stained heart. “Aw, babe!”

“I love you, Cheryl. Everything is in the past, okay? No more threesomes, no more taking advantage of submissive Sweet Pea or Peaches, just us.”

“Good…” Cheryl mumbled into a kiss, “just the way I like it. Just _us_."


End file.
